Like a drug
by EzriaBeauty
Summary: After her boyfriend cheated on her, Aria meets a mysterious man named Ezra and becomes addicted to him. However, what she does not know is that this man is going to change her life forever. Who is this man, why is he so mysterious and what secrets does he keep from Aria?
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV :**

It was a beautiful night in Rosewood as I walked in the streets. While the city was silent, my heart was crying. How could he do this to me ? How could he treat me like that ? How could I have been so stupid ? How naive I was ! I gave him my heart and he shredded it into pieces ! Asshole ! I thought that Liam and I were soulmates, I thought we had a future together. How wrong I was ! While he pretended to be my boyfriend, he fucked another girl behind my back !

 _FLASHBACK (2 HOURS AGO)_

 _I was driving to Liam's house. We had been together for five months now. I was finally ready. Ready to lose my virginity. I had even prepared myself for the occasion. A few hours ago, Hanna and I went shopping and we stopped at Victoria Secret. I decided then to buy a set of black lace lingerie, a very sexy one. I was sure that Liam was going to love it. Then, when I arrived at his house, the world crumbled under my eyes._

 _I rang at the door but nobody came. I tried to open the door and surprisingly, it was open. I knew that Liam's parents weren't home because they worked, which could give us more privacy. I climbed the stairs to go to his room and suddenly I stopped. I heard screams or perhaps groans. My heart beat faster and faster as I approached his room. A small voice in my head told me not to open the door even if I knew what was going on. I just hoped that I was wrong. No, he wouldn't do this to me, he loved me !_

 _I opened the door and it was as if my heart had been ripped off my chest. I prayed that it would be an allucination, but no, it was very real. Liam was fucking a girl from our college whom I had no difficulty in recognizing. Lily. That bitch ! My first reaction was to go down the stairs. Before I could reach the exit door, one arm grabbed me and I turned around to discover Liam in front of me only with boxers._

'' _Aria, it's not what it looks like...''_

'' _How could you ?'' I asked crying._

'' _How could I ?! Are you kidding me ?! I have been waiting five months for you, Aria, and you always say : Sorry, Liam, I am not ready... How can you not be ready for me ?! I've tried everything to turn you on, but you didn't want to have sex with me. So, here's the thing, Aria, I'm sick of you ! I'm sick of waiting for you ! Just keep your damn virginity and go to a monastery ! You have no idea how lucky you are ! Every girl would be happy to date me and sleep with me !_

 _I could not let him speak to me like that so I slapped him before leaving his house._

 _END OF THE FLASHBACK_

That's how I found myself walking alone in the streets at eleven o'clock. I was a mess, I probably looked like a zombie. He didn't deserve me, at all. So why did I feel like it was my fault ? Maybe if I had had sex with him, he would not have been unfaithful. I just did not feel ready to take this step. Why, when all the other girls in my college had already done it ?

I leaned against the wall of a building and let myself fall on the ground. I put my head between my knees and cried. Who would love a girl like me ?

''Are you alright there ?'' someone asked.

''Leave me alone !'' I shouted.

I felt this person sighing and sitting next to me. I could sent the cigarette smell emanating from that person who was, without a doubt, a boy. I raised my head and suddenly my heart stopped. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in all my life. His hair was short, raven and formed pretty little curls. And let's not even talk about those beautiful blue eyes. Just breathtaking ! Besides, he was dressed like one of those bad boys we see in movies. Black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Not to mention the cigarette he was smoking which made him look more like a bad boy. So sexy.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not see him give me his cigarette.

''Here, it will calm you.'' the sexy stranger told me.

''I don't like this kind of stuff !''

''Have you ever tried ?'' he asked.

I did not answer. I was not that kind of girl. I did not drink, I did not smoke. My parents always told me not to go to parties, because I would become a rebel. All my friends went to parties, except me. I was 18 years old but as long as I lived with my parents, it was them who decided.

''How do you know that you don't like smoking if you've never tried it ?''

He was right. I had to stop depriving myself of living my life. So, I took his cigarette, smoked it and nearly choked.

''You don't have fun every day, do you ?'' he asked me laughing.

''You won't have fun at all if you continue to smoke this thing all your life !'' I told him with a victorious smile.

I almost forgot the reason why I was in this dark street talking to a stranger. Liam. That bastard. As much as I wanted to hold my tears, they still fell on my cheeks. I felt the sexy stranger move and when I realized, he was standing and handing me his hand.

''Come with me.''

As I watched him, perplexed, he smiled. God ! How could someone be so beautiful ?

''I won't kidnap or rape you if that's what you're worried about.'' He said.

''You really think I am going to believe you ?''

''Are you always this cocky ?''

Is he serious ? Who does he think he is ? Boys are all the same. I don't even know what this guy wants from me. He is probably a serial killer ! And so arrogant !

''Come on, just a drink, I'll pay.''

On the other hand, a drink was exactly what I needed. No matter who I would have this drink with. Besides, I did not think that this guy had bad intentions. Maybe he was sad too and he needed company. In any case, there was something about him that forced me to trust him. So, I took his hand and stand up. He was definitely taller than me.

''What's your name ?'' He asked looking deep into my eyes.

''Aria.''

''Beautiful name'' he stated before seeing me shivering ''Are you cold ? Here, take my jacket.''

As he removed his jacket, I realized how well ''built'' he was, because I could see his abs through his white t-shirt. God !

''I'm Ezra by the way'' he smiled.

I also smiled wondering if all of this wasn't a dream. Please, make it real ! When Ezra put his hand on my back to guide me, I realized that this boy really existed. I couldn't think of him that way, after all, I broke up with my boyfriend hours ago. I could not feel attracted to someone else so easily, could I ?

As we walked peacefully through the streets, I kept looking at him. He intimidated me. A lot. Why was he loosing his time with a girl like me ? I was not worth it.

''If you have anything to confess, you can talk, you know ?'' he smirked looking in front of him.

''What ?'' I asked confused.

''Come on, you can tell me that I make you nervous and that you think I'm incredibly awesome !''

''How pretentious you are !''

''And you love provoking me...'' He stopped, came closer to me and whisper in my ear ''I love that.''

He continued to walk alone as I stand behind, speechless. I hoped he would never murmur in my ear again, otherwise I won't be able to not kiss him. Wait. What are you saying, Aria ? No way ! No ! You won't kiss him, because you still love Liam ! I caught up with Ezra and I could tell that he was enjoying this, he was enjoying making me nervous. Asshole.

We walked for ten minutes before reaching our point : a bar. As we entered, everyone looked at us and they all seemed to smile to Ezra. Perhaps they all knew him. I felt a bit embarassed as Ezra lead me to the bar.

''Ezra ! Boy, I'm so happy to see you !'' an old man said.

''Hey Oscar, nice to see you too !'' Ezra said giving the man an high-five.

''Who is this beautiful girl with you ?''

''Someone who needs to talk.'' Ezra stated while looking at me.

''Waouh ! I had no idea you were such a gentleman !'' Oscar said laughing.

''You'll be surprised...''

As Ezra looked at me intensely, I blushed. Can you just stop looking at me like that ? You're driving me crazy, asshole.

''Hey, girl, if he's an asshole with you, just tell me and I'll punch him'' Oscar told me with a wink.

''Oscar ! Stop giving her ideas ! We'd like 2 mojitos'' Ezra said while guiding me to a table.

We sat and then, there was a big silence before Ezra took another cigarette out of his pocket and lighted it. I never thought that a man smoking would be sexy as hell but it wasn't just about the cigarette. His eyes were the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life.

''So, tell me, what is a pretty girl like you doing alone in the streets of Rosewood ?'' he asked after some minutes.

''It's not your business !''

''You can be as mad as you want but I can tell that you need to talk.''

I hesitated. Why should I trust him ? I barely know him !

''If it can reassure you, I won't tell anyone about our talk and we probably won't see each other again, so...''

''My boyfriend cheated on me.'' I said suddenly.

''Waouh ! What an asshole !'' Ezra stated as his fists were clenched.

''I thought he loved me... How stupid I am ! It's all my fault !''

''Hey, don't blame yourself. As much as I know you're not the one who put your dick in someone's pus...''

''Anyway ! I just thought that Liam would wait for me.''

''What do you mean ?'' Ezra asked confused.

I blushed as soon as he asked me that.

''Oh... You're a virgin, aren't you ?''

''Yeah...''

''Well, screw him ! It is a shame that he did not wait for someone as incredible as you''

When Ezra said this sentence, I shivered. I barely knew him but I already felt a strong attraction towards him. He did look like a bad boy but he was as sweet as a puppy. Ezra was talented when he had to talk to someone, he knew what to say. We stood there looking at each other waiting for the other to make a move. How is it possible that I feel so attracted to him ? He did not look perfect but he was. When I thought that Ezra was going to finally kiss me, Oscar came with the two mojitos interrupting our moment.

''2 mojitos made by the best bartender in the world, enjoy your drinks, kids !'' Oscar said winking at us.

I took the drink and drank it as fast as I could. I was very thirsty ! Besides, having Ezra next to me made me hot, so I needed to cool off.

''Easy sweetheart, or you'll get drunk !'' Ezra said laughing.

''Sorry...''

''Don't be sorry, I just don't want you to do things you'll regret. And I can see that you're not accustomed to drink that much.''

''Well, I've never drink alcohol before today.''

''Well, there is a first time for everything, just be careful with it.''

''Thank you... for everything, for listening to me and the drink. I don't know how to thank you'' I told him putting my hand in his.

''You don't have to thank me. If you really want to do me a favor, just don't think about Liam anymore, he is not worth it. Besides, you deserve the best man in the world.''

He was so cute and thoughtful. I could talk to him all night. And that is what we did, we talked a lot. I told him that the next day I had to go to high school and that it was my last year there. Then, I'll go to Columbia University in order to be a writer. Ezra listenend to me with attention and he was impressed by all the things I told him. However, every time I asked him something about his life, he was vague. It is as if he did not want to talk about him, as if he was ashamed of his life. Ezra was mysterious and I liked him more because of it. I wanted to know who he really was and why he refused to talk about him. When I stopped talking, Ezra stood up and took my hand.

''Where are we going ?'' I asked.

''You'll see, come !''

After saying goodbye to Oscar, we walked for twenty minutes before reaching a hill where we could see all Rosewood. The houses seemed so small from there, I felt powerful and free. I've never felt so good. I forgot about everything, about Liam cheating on me, about my boring life. It was just me and Ezra.

''It's so beautiful'' I said.

''Yes you are.''

As Ezra said that, I looked at him and smiled. He definitively knew how to impress a woman. I could see his eyes that look even more intense as he looked at me with passion. I looked at his lips, I wanted him to kiss me passionately and to never let me go. I knew he wanted it too.

''Aria...''

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I kissed him. Ezra did not respond right away but then, he couldn't resist anymore. He put his hands on my waist and deepened the kiss. God, he was great at kissing. I've never been kissed like that ! The kiss became more intense and Ezra began to kiss my neck as I moaned softly. He was driving me crazy ! How could I want a man that much ? I could feel butterflies in my stomach, I could sent Ezra's smell as our tongues fought for domination. When Ezra stopped, he looked at me, his eyes filled with lust. He stroke my cheek and looked at my lips again. I knew what I wanted, I wanted him, all of him.

''Let's get out of here'' I said with a wink.

He smiled, took my hand and I followed him. I was already addicted to him.

 **I'm back, guys! It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction but here I am with a new story! I hope you guys will love it and don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts about it. I'll post a chapter every Monday evening. See you soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV :**

I never thought that I could give my virginity to a stranger but at that moment, as Ezra kissed my neck, I couln't resist to give it to him. After he brought me to the hill and after we kissed for the first time, we ran to his apartment. It was a small apartment and it did not really correspond with Ezra. There was a huge bookcase filled with books, I never thought that a bad boy like him could read romances. Anyway, I was too focused on him kissing me against a wall than figuring out who this man really was. Ezra was gentle and passionate when he kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. I began to feel things that I had never felt in all my life, not even with Liam.

As we continued to kiss, I took off his black leather jacket and his white t-shirt. Then, for the very first time I saw Ezra's chest and abs. God, he was beautiful and sexy ! All the girls might fall for him, including me. I never was a bold girl but at this moment I felt adventurous. I filled Ezra with kisses along his abs and chest as he breathed deeply.

''Aria... I think we should stop before...''

I put my finger agaist his perfect lips.

''Shh... I want this, Ezra. Please, just do it.'' I told him pleadingly.

He looked at me his eyes filled with lust. He was trying to figure out if having sex with me was a good idea. But he could see that I only wanted one thing : him. That is the reason why he decided to continue to kiss me passionately before taking my clothes off. Once I was only in my bra and panties, he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. I was shaking because I knew that I was about to loose my virginity to this amazing man.

''Don't be nervous, baby, it's just you and me...'' He said giving me a peck.

He put his hand in my thighs and I jump to wrap my legs against him. He took us towards his bed and put me down gently. As I layed in his bed, Ezra undid his pants and joined me. He started to kiss my neck and then he went down, kissing my chest, my boobs and my belly. I was shivering ! How could someone that I barely knew make me feel like that ? Before taking my bra off, he looked at me to ask for permission and I nod in agreement. He took my bra slowly before kissing my boobs like there was no tomorrow.

''God, I can't wait anymore, baby, I want you so much !'' Ezra said taking off his boxers and my panties.

He looked at him and stroked my cheek.

''Are you ready ?'' He asked me.

''Absolutely.'' I said smiling to him.

He smiled too before reaching for a condom in his bedside table. He put the condom before thrusting into me slowly. At first, all I felt was pain. A terrible pain. However, Ezra knew how to distract me in order to forget the pain. He kissed my neck and soon, the pain turned into pleasure. Ezra was moving so slowly in me because he was scared of hurting me. But as soon as I told him to move faster, he thrusted into me fast and I was over the moon. He really knew what he was doing ! We kept kissing and moving against each other as if we did not want to be separated. And soon, I couldn't think correctly or remember my name, I think that is what people call an orgasm. Ezra collapsed in my body and I never felt so good. He really was an addiction.

* * *

The light going through the windows woke me up and I had difficulty to open my eyes. When I finally opened them, I smile because of the events of the night before. I did not regret any of it. I always imagined my first time like that, it was perfect, Ezra was perfect. When I turned around to see if Ezra was sleeping, he wasn't there. I stood up and went to the kitchen to see if my crush was here only to be disappointed. Where was Ezra ? Did he go to work ? I looked at the table to see a little note where Ezra wrote : _That was nice ! See you sweetheart !_

That was nice ? See you sweetheart ?! Is he kidding me ? Nice ? I just gave my damn virginity to him and all he says is that was nice ? Asshole ! I was just another girl for him, it did not mean anything to him. I couldn't believe it, did he not feel what I felt ? Was I just an one night stand ? Congratulations, Aria, that is your punishment for trusting people so easily !

I was so pissed that I only wanted to go away from this apartment. I looked for my clothes that this asshole had taken off hours ago, put them on and soon, I was outside walking away from him.

When I entered in my house, my parents and my brother Mike were having breakfast. And then, I thought that when I would wake up this morning, Ezra would be waiting for me making pancakes for the both of us. I was so wrong ! He just used me !

''Hey, sweetie ! So, how did it go with Liam ?'' My mom asked cheerfully.

''That was... nice...'' I said before going in my room.

As soon as I entered my room, I just collapsed on the floor crying. Why does every guy I met just use me ? I know I wasn't the perfect girlfriend, I know I wasn't beautiful like the other girls of my high school. But, come one, I just met two guys and one cheated on me and the other used me. I know that all of this is my fault. If only I did not trust people so easily !

The ringing of my phone brought me back to reality. It was my best friend, Hanna.

'' _Hello ?''_ I asked.

'' _Sooo ? How was it ? Was he gentle with you ? Did you love it ?''_ Hanna bombarded me with questions.

'' _Hello to you too, Hanna !''_

'' _Hi ! So, tell me everything !''_

'' _I'm not with Liam anymore, we broke up...''_ I said biting my nails

'' _What ?! What do you mean you broke up ?''_

'' _I saw him fucking... Lily...''_ I answered holding back my tears.

'' _Son of a bitch ! I'm going to kill him, I'm going to rip his head off ! He fucked Lily, how disgusting, he has no taste at all !''_ Hanna said angrily.

'' _That's not the only thing I have to tell you...''_

'' _What ? Was there another person ? Were they doing a threesome ?''_

'' _No ! I... Well, I met... another guy...''_ I said blushing.

'' _Yeah and ?''_

'' _Well, we... You know...''_

'' _What are you talking about ? Stop being mysterious and tell... Wait... OH MY GOD, ARIA ! Did you have sex with this guy ? Was he good ?''_ Hanna screamed as she was excited.

'' _Yes, he was, too good but...''_

'' _But what ?''_

'' _As soon as I woke up, he wasn't there but he left me a note. That was nice ! See you sweetheart !''_

'' _Is he fucking kiding me ? What an asshole ! I'm soo sorry, Aria, you don't deserve it !''_

'' _I know I don't but it's my fault, I wanted to sleep with him, I shouldn't have. But, you know what ? Let's just stop talking about it. It was a mistake. I'm just an easy girl that's all''_

'' _Don't say that ! It is not your fault ! They don't deserve you, you deserve the most amazing guy in this world !''_

'' _Awww... Thank you, Hanna, you're too sweet !''_ I said tears falling down my cheeks.

'' _I know, I know. So, get ready, change your clothes. I'm coming to pick you up, I know you had a passionate night but now it's time to go to high school. It's our last year and then we can get out of this city forever !''_

'' _Ok ! See you !''_

'' _See you soon, cutie pie !''_ Hanna said.

* * *

Classes were terribly boring and it was as if time did not want to pass by. I couldn't be concentrated, I had a lot of thoughts in my mind. I could still feel Ezra's breath in my neck, I could still feel how his kisses felt like. I had to forget him, he was not good for me. Besides, now that I was single, I could have any guy I wanted ! But every time I had this positive thought in my mind, memories of Ezra and I making love came back.

'' _Don't be nervous, baby, it's just you and me...''_

'' _Shh... I want this, Ezra. Please, just do it.''_

'' _God, I can't wait anymore, baby, I want you so much !''_

Aria, just stop ! Don't think about him ! He used you, he's just a player, he doesn't want a relationship with you. Just. Move. On. That was all my brain could think about. Loving him and hating him. I was so confused. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't at the same time.

When I just had my last class, I went to my locker only to find Liam and Lily kissing each other in front of it. They are doing this on purpose ! They really do deserve each other.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hanna and I went to have a coffe at Starbucks. I really needed to get away from Liam and Lily. They only had one thing in mind : hurting me. However, I was going to show them that this does not affect me and that they can be together. When I saw them kissing each other in front of my locker, I just pushed them and finally reached my locker. They just looked at me, laughed and went away.

''So, are you going to talk about it or not ?'' Hanna asked me worried.

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Come on, Aria, I am talking about the sexy stranger you met. I know you thought about it all day, you seemed distracted in class. I know that loosing your virginity is not nothing but I am here for you, if you need to talk, ok ?''

And that is where I broke down. I began to cry like there was no tomorrow. Bloody hell, Ezra, what did you do to me ?

''Hey, hey, sweetie, it's ok... It's all going to be ok...'' Hanna said giving me a hug.

''I thought he cared about me. I thought that what we did was important to him, but no... He's like Liam, he just wants to fuck someone !''

During all the afternoon, Hanna tried to console me. She was a good friend. She was one of the first persons I would go to if I had a problem. She was always here for me as I was for her. However, soon, she had to go home because she had to help her mother making dinner for guests. Hanna did not want to leave me alone but I told her that it was ok, we would talk later.

When I went out of Starbucks, I checked my phone and I had 5 missing calls from my mother. Is she serious ? How old am I ? Five ?! My parents were always very protecting parents, they always wanted to know where I was and with whom. I understood them but I was 18 years old, I was not a kid anymore.

While I was walking towards home, it began to rain. Great. Fantastic. I did not even bring an umbrella. It was really not my day ! As I continue to walk, I saw in the corner of a street a man pointing a gun towards another man. I was paralyzed. I knew the man with the gun. Black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans. Ezra. My addiction. I hide behind a container and tried to figure out what he was doing pointing a gun towards an old man.

'' I can't let you leave ! You have to understand, I don't want this, you shouldn't have stolen the drugs from my boss ! Now I have to kill you...'' Ezra said his hand trembling.

''No, please, don't do this ! I can pay back your boss, please, don't kill me !'' The old man say pleading for his life.

''Shut up ! There is no second chances, you shouldn't have stolen that ! Do you know how difficult it is to kill someone ? Do you think I am happy in doing it ?!'' Ezra exclaimed.

''No, please, don't...''

The next thing I heard was a gunshot. I screamed and immediately shut up. Oh my god ! Ezra killed someone, oh my god, he's a murderer ! I couldn't breathe normally, I couldn't believe what my eyes saw. No, please, tell me this is a nightmare.

I came back to reality when I felt someone putting its hand in my shoulder. I jumped when I saw Ezra looking at me. I never saw him so pale. He took my hand and we began to run. I didn't want to run, I didn't want to see him but it was as if our bodies were magnets. Once they were together, they followed each other anywhere. While we were running, I saw with the corner of my eyes the body of the old man on the ground. He had a bullet in the head and there was blood everywhere. Oh my god, all of this is real !

Ezra brought me to an old shed, he was totally soaked and stressed. Once we were inside, he let go of my hand and looked at the window. He was scared that someone could have seen him killing a man.

''Bloody hell, Aria, what are you doing here ?!'' He said looking at me coldly.

''You... you... killed someone...'' I said crying.

Ezra was still looking at me coldly but his eyes changed of expression fast. He sighed as if he regretted killing someone. He looked at me and I saw how much he was worried for me. As soon as Ezra tried to approach me, I stept back. I couldn't believe that a guy who looked so sweet could kill someone in cold blood.

''You don't have to be afraid of me'' He told me moving closer to me.

''Don't kill me... Please...'' I said stepping back.

Suddenly, Ezra took the gun in his pocket and I froze. That was it. That was how I was going to die. However, suprisingly, Ezra threw the gun on the floor. He looked at me again, this time passionately.

''I should kill you, because you're a witness but I won't do it.'' Ezra simply said.

Ezra tried to move closer but I was still afraid.

''Aria... I'm still the same Ezra you know.''

''You're joking, right ?! You're not the Ezra I know ! You're a murd... A murd...''

''A what ? What am I, Aria ?'' Ezra says approaching me.

I froze, he was really close to me know. I could feel his smell, his breath. Damn, I can't resist this man, I've tried but I can't. Not when he is looking at me like that with his eyes filled with lust. I was telling him that he was a muderer but he still wanted me. He stroke my cheek and he smiled softly.

''Why do you have such effect on me ? I can't barely breathe...'' he said his lips dangerously close to mine.

That was not possible. I couldn't have an attraction for a murderer, he just killed someone ! But this attraction was stronger than mine and as soon as Ezra kissed me passionately, I responded to his kiss and put my hands in his beautiful black hair. Soon, I felt the wall behind my back and Ezra's lips on my neck. I couldn't resist him, at all. I was brought back to reality when Ezra tried to take my shirt off. I don't know how I did that but as soon as I felt his hands taking my shirt off, I just slapped him. Hard.

''I suppose I deserved that.'' Ezra simply said.

''Yes, you deserve it ! How dare you ?! You used me just for your pleasure !'' I screamed at him.

''No, it's not how...''

''Shut the hell up ! I don't want to see you or hear you ever again, do you understand me ?! I trusted you and you took my virginity away. You're not better that Liam''

I was about to leave when I felt Ezra pushing me roughly against the wall. I could only see rage in his eyes, I thought he was going to kill me.

''Don't ever talk to me like that or I'll...'' Ezra began.

''Or you'll what ?! You're going to kill me ?!'' I asked regretting immediately.

Ezra froze and all I could see now in his eyes was sadness. He walks a few steps away from me before looking at me again. His eyes were shiny, as if he was going to cry.

''That's what you think of me ? That I would kill you ? That I have no feelings ? I did not choose this life !'' He screamed. ''I don't have a choice.''

I stood there looking at him. He looked vulnerable and sad. At that moment, all I wanted to do was hug him but I knew he would push me away. There was a big silence in the shed. No one of us talked for a long time. Ezra was the first one to move, he took the gun I had thrown away and put it back in his pocket. As soon as he was ready to leave, he looked at me and said :

''You have to go.''

''Ezra, I...''

''No, please, just go. Live your life and forget I ever existed.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV :**

 **1 MONTH LATER**

One month had passed since I had news from Ezra. I did not know where he was or what he was doing. I did not blame him, I understood that he did not want to talk to me. I was a real bitch to him, I shouldn't have said that he was a murderer and that he would dare to kill me. I know he wouldn't. Besides, he was not like Liam, he was better than him. Even though Ezra killed someone, I am sure that he did not want to do it. Deep inside, he was a compassionate human. But I had a lot of questions in my head. Why did he have to kill this man and more importantly, why did he not have the choice ? I must admit that I missed him like crazy. I missed everything about him, his cigarette smell, his deep blue eyes, his soft lips.

I had told everything to Hanna. How Ezra kill the old man, how sad and regretful he was, how he kissed me after and how he rejected me and told me to go away. She was shocked at first but then she thought that it was kind of hot which was very typical of her. For weeks, I went to high school feeling like a crap. Lily and Liam were always bothering, they laughed at me and made my life like hell. I was so sick of them and all I wanted was to go away of this city. But I couldn't because I missed Ezra. I even went to his apartment but he was never there. That is the reason why I decided to talk to someone who could help me to find Ezra : Oscar, the bartender of the bar Ezra took me the night we met.

After high school, I went to the bar and as I entered, Oscar recognized me and smiled at me.

''Hey ! You're the girl Ezra brought with him weeks ago !'' Oscar said enthusiastic. ''Nice to see you again !''

''Hi ! Nice to see you too !''

''So, what do you want to drink... What's your name ?'' Oscar asked.

''My name is Aria and I'm sorry but I am not here for a drink. Actually, I have a question for you.''

''Everything you want, sweetheart !''

''Have you seen Ezra lately ?'' I asked hopeful.

As I asked my question, Oscar sighed as I became afraid right away. What if something had happened to him ?

''I can ask you the same question'' Oscar said.

''What do you mean ? You haven't seen Ezra at all ?''

''Unfortunately, no.''

''Do you have any idea where he could possibly be ?''

''The only thing I know is that the last time he came here one month ago, Ezra had a few drinks. Well, not exacty a few, a lot of drinks. I asked him what was wrong, he only told me that he did not deserve happiness. I don't know what the hell happened to him but he is not the Ezra I knew. You should have seen him two years ago, how happy he was. All of that changed after the death of his parents.''

''His parents are dead ?'' I asked shocked.

''Yeah... He didn't tell you ?''

''No...''

''Oh, well, I should not tell you any further then.'' Oscar said before cleaning a glass.

I couldn't believe it. Ezra had no parents. I felt so sorry for him, I could not imagine what it would be like to have no parents. How lonely he must feel ! I had to find him, I had to understand what was going on with his life. It was not because I was curious, just because I cared about him. I wanted to help him to get away of this situation.

''Thank you for your time.'' I said before heading towards the exit door.

''Wait !'' Oscar screamed.

I turned around.

''Please, be patient with Ezra.'' He simply said.

''I will, I promise.'' I answered.

As I got out of the bar, I did not know where to go next. I had looked everywhere for Ezra. I had gone to his apartment and I had never knocked that hard in a door. I even called Ezra by his name but no one came. I did not if he was inside or not. Perhaps he was but he did not want to talk to me. I also had gone to the shed he brought me one month ago, the shed where he had kissed me and where I had called him a murderer. No one was in there, it was completely empty. And now, the bar. Well, at least, I had learned something about Ezra's past. Something very dramatic. But where could he be ? Had he left town ? Was he ever coming back ?

I couldn't stop to think about the night we met. How a gentleman he was ! He was an attentive man, he had heard all the story about Liam cheating on me. He had wasted one night to hear the boring story of a stupid teenager, but he never left, he kept listening to me. And then, he even... Wait ! Suddenly, I remembered something important. The hill ! That's it ! Ezra could be on the hill he brought me the night we met. How did I not think about that earlier ?

As if I was Usain Bolt, I ran as fast as I could towards the hill. My heart was beating really fast and I could barely breathe. But I finally had reached my goal. The top of the hill and there he was. Sitting on the grass was my beautiful Ezra reading a book. He looked so focused, so peaceful, he was in his own world. I could have never pictured Ezra reading a book, especially not a love story since he was reading one of my favourites books : _The Notebook._ That was definitively hot.

There he was focused with his short and raven curly hair which was dancing with the movement of the wind. He was wearing a burgundy t-shirt, black tight jeans and black sneakers. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. And the sexiest.

As I tried to approach him silently, I stepped on a branch which made Ezra stand up really fast. When he saw me, his eyes became bigger. He was definitively not expecting to see me. I couldn't resist to smile at him. Finally ! After one month, I had finally found him. After many nights crying and worrying about him, he was very much alive.

''Ezra... Finally I found you'' I said as I tried to hug him.

Ezra stepped back. I totally understood his behaviour, I had hurt him. Now, he did not want me anymore.

''What are you doing here, Aria ?'' He asked sternly.

''I was looking for you.''

''And you found me, you can go home now.''

''Ezra, I know you're angry at me and I get it, I really do. Just listen to me, please.''

''What good would it do ? You saw what I did. What I did is unforgivable. No matter what I try do, I only scare people away.''

''No, that's not true. I did not leave, I am here with you.'' I said passionately.

''I saw your eyes when I killed that man. All I could see was fear. You were afraid of me. I am a monster.''

How could he think that he was a monster ? He was a compassionate human, I did not know why he had no choice to kill this man but I knew one thing : he would never do that willingly. I got closer to Ezra slowly and put my hands on his cheeks. I could feel him tense when I did that, I knew that I was not the only know feeling this tension between us.

''Look at me.'' I said.

Ezra's eyes locked with mine and god, how they were magnificent. They were in a really dark blue like the deepth of the seas.

''You're not a monster, ok ? I know you didn't want to kill him.''

''But I still did.'' Ezra said looking down.

''Don't be so harsh with yourself, Ezra.''

''I'm not harsh with me, I'm realistic.''

''Tell me something. Do you really think that a monster would read such a romantic story like _The Notebook ?_ ''

As I said that, Ezra began to smile. Finally, the smile I had been waiting for. He had a perfect smile, one that took all your problems away.

''I didn't know that you loved reading love stories !'' I said smiling at him.

''Well, there is a lot of things you still don't know about me.''

That was true. Ezra was a very mysterious guy. It was really difficult to see through him. I guessed he had difficult to trust people so easily. But I knew one thing and that is the thing Oscar told me. Ezra was alone, he had no parents. I needed to tell him that Oscar had told me that, I did not want to keep things from him. I wanted him to trust me.

''Oscar told me... About your parents.'' I said calmly looking at him.

Ezra did not say a thing, he simply sighed.

''I know it's delicate to talk about that but I want you to know that I am here if you need me. I'm a good listener too.''

''Thanks.'' Ezra answered smiling slightly.

For some minutes, there was a silence between us. I knew Ezra was in deep thoughts, I just wished that he would tell me what was in his mind. But I didn't want to push him. Some minutes later, Ezra looked at his watch, took his book and turned to see me.

''I need to go, I have... things to do. Come on, I'll escort you to your house.'' He said.

''You don't need to.''

''But I want to. Come, let's go.'' He said as he took my hand in his.

As we left the hill, I couldn't stop to think about what it would be like to be his girlfriend. I am sure he would make a caring boyfriend who would risk everything for the person he would love. As we walked along the streets of Rosewood, it was as if we were a couple. Ezra was still holding my hand and sometimes, he turned to me and smiled at me as if I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. As we arrived at my house, Ezra stopped to admire the house.

''Waouh ! That's where you live ?'' He asked impressed.

''Yeah.''

''It's beautiful, you are very lucky.''

''Yeah, very, I also have very controlling parents. I can't come home when I want. It's nice, isn't it ? I would rather live with you.'' I said without thinking of the meaning behind my words.

Ezra smirked at me and I suddenly realized what I had just said. Oh my god, Aria, really ? Live with him ? What's next ? I would rather have kids with you ?

''I... I mean I would rather live like you. You know, in an appartment, alone.''

''Of course.'' Ezra said trying hard not to laugh.

There was another silence between us and this time, it was different. It was as if we were the only humans on the Earth. We were looking at each other and the sexual tension became stronger. When I thought he was going to kiss me, I heard the door of my house open. I stepped back and looked behind me. It was Mike, my little brother. When he saw us, he just smiled and ran towards us.

''Hello, Aria !'' He said before kissing my cheek. ''So, care to present me to your new boyfriend ?''

I instantly blushed and Ezra smirked at me. He was enjoying it. Asshole.

''Yeah... So, Mike, this is Ezra, my... friend and Ezra, it's my little brother, Mike.'' I said awkwardly.

They stared at each other before shaking their hands.

''It's a pleasure, Mike.'' Ezra said very politely.

''All the pleasure is mine !'' Mike exclaimed. ''Finally a guy that looks nice, not like this scumbag Liam !''

''Mike ! Language !'' I said horrified.

''What ? I'm just being honest !''

Mike really hated Liam. Since we began to date, my brother always warned me about Liam. He always told me that he was not faithful, but unfortunately, I never listened to him. I should have. In this last weeks, I told my parents and my brother that I had broken up with Liam. They were furious and it is a miracle that my father did not kill Liam yet.

''Hey, Aria, are you going to Hanna's party tonight ?'' Mike asked out of nowhere.

''Of course I am, I can't miss my best friend's birthday !''

''Why don't you invite Ezra ?'' my brother asked as I blushed.

''I don't want to intrude.'' Ezra said.

''Oh, you won't. Hanna will be happy to know you !'' Mike said enthusiastic. ''What do you think, Aria ?''

Please, someone tell me this is a nightmare. Oh my God, this is so embarassing. My brother setting a date between Ezra and I at Hanna's party. Dear God, help me.

''Eeh... Why not ?'' I simply said.

''You want me to come ?'' Ezra asked me smirking. He was definitively teasing me. Please, stop !

''Of course she wants too, she has been talking about you for one month !'' Mike said.

Oh my God, I was going to kill him. How dare he say that ? Please, someone kille me.

''Is that so ?'' Ezra asked smirking.

''Of course not ! So, do you want to come or not ?'' I asked fastly.

''It would be an honour ! So, what time should I pick you up ?''

''Eeh... Nine.'' I said.

''Good. See you tonight, then.'' Ezra said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

I was burning inside. How can just one kiss on the cheek make me crazy ? God, I was craving Ezra, so much. As I was deep in my thoughts, Mike brought me back to reality.

''I should have make photos of you during this conversation. You looked like a tomato !'' Mike said laughing hard.

I punched him on the shoulder and he screamed in pain.

''What was that for ?!'' He asked.

''For embarassing me !''

''I didn't have to do anything, you did it by yourself !''

''Fuck you !'' I said before heading towards the house.

God, it was going to be a long night !

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here it is, the third chapter of Like A Drug, I know I was supposed to post it yesterday since I told you that I would post every Monday but my computer was broken and I had to find another solution to post this chapter. But finally, here it is and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it and what do you think will happen at Hanna's party! ;)**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria's POV :**

 _ **At Hanna's house**_

''Wait a minute... What did you just say ?'' Hanna asked me with a surprised look.

After Mike had the idea of inviting Ezra to Hanna's party, I ran as fast as I could to Hanna's house. I needed to tell her, I needed to make sure it wasn't a dream. Ezra was coming with me to a party ! I was excited and nervous at the same time. Hanna threw the most amazing parties in Rosewood. Everybody was looking forward to go to her parties. It was the only parties my parents allowed me to go because they trusted Hanna. If only they knew what really happens in Hanna's parties like makeouts, dancing, too much alcohol and sex. Besides, Hanna's mother wasn't going to be home so it was an excellent day to throw a party. I felt that I was different from these people that came to Hanna's parties because I never really drink that much and because I was not as bold as them.

''I invited Ezra to your party.'' I answered Hanna.

''OH MY FUCKING GOD ! Do you know what that means, Aria ?'' Hanna asked in an excited way.

''That I should cancel because it's a stupid idea ?''

''No ! That means that you have to look hot ! Short dress, high heels, naughty lingerie...''

''Hanna !''

''What ? Do you want to sleep with him again or not ?''

''Yes... Well, no... I don't know...''

''Oh come on, Aria ! Just admit it, you're crazy about him ! You didn't touch each other for a month ! The next time you'll have sex, it's going to be so hot !''

''You're dreaming, right ?'' I asked bewildered.

''Sometimes, it's good to dream. Oh, god, I am so excited to see your boyfriend !'' Hanna said jumping of joy and clapping her hands.

''It's not my boyfriend !''

''Yeah, right, Aria, keep telling that to yourself . Now, there is not much time left, you have to go to your house and you have to look hot ! Go, go !''

As I exited Hanna's house and walked through the streets of Rosewood, I couldn't stop thinkong about how anxious I was. Actually, it was not anxiety, it was fear. I was so scared to go to this party with the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life. What if he meets a girl at the party and falls in love with her ? What if he doesn't want to go with me ? What if I don't look good enough for him ? There were a lot of questions in my head ! I have never had that much questions in my head, it was all because of Ezra. I had never felt something that powerful, he made me mad, he made me crazy and the night I lost my virginity, he made me felt loved. I never had this attraction towards Liam, Ezra was very different from him. I needed to show Ezra that I cared about him, I needed to drive him mad. That's exactly what I was going to do at Hanna's party.

* * *

As I just finished to prepare myself, I had a last look at my mirror. I was not that bad, I even felt beautiful. I wore a short black dress that draw perfectly my curves and I looked a bit taller thanks to my red high heels. As for my makeup, it was very sophisticated and my lips were as red as blood. Finally, my hair was perfectly curled. I did not know if that was too much for a party that's the reason why I sent a photo to Hanna to ask her opinion and as predicted, she said :

 _Damn girl, you're hot as hell ! – Hanna_

I hoped that Ezra would think the same thing. I wanted to look perfect for him. As I was lost in my thoughts, the door of my room opened and my brother Mike entered. As our eyes met in the mirror, I could sense my brother judging my clothes with his eyes.

''Waouh... Aria... You look beautiful...''

I smiled and walked towards him.

''Thanks, Mike.'' I said tightening more his bow tie. ''You're not so bad yourself.''

Before my brother could thank me, we heard someone knocking at the door. I sighed, I knew it was Ezra. God, I should have never accepted this !

''Go on, don't make Prince Charming wait !'' Mike said winking at me.

I hit his shoulder playfully, he is such a doll. My brother always say things that make you smile or feel better. That's the reason why I love him so much. Well, except the times where he embarasses me like when he asked me to invite Ezra to Hanna's party. As I went down the stairs, I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I thought that I was going to faint. But now wasn't the moment ! I opened the door to see the sexiest man in the Earth. He was wearing a white shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. As simple as his clothes looked, Ezra still managed to be handsome. But the sexiest thing he was wearing was his smirk. Damn, he has to stop smiling and looking at me like this or I wouldn't control myself !

''Hello, sweetheart ! Don't you look lovely today.'' He said looking at me from top to bottom.

''Thanks.'' I said blushing. ''You're very handsome too.''

''What, these old clothes ? I didn't know what to wear so I just went with simplicity.''

''I didn't know either, I was so nervous you wouldn't like it.'' I said before realizing what I had just said.

''Nervous ?'' He asked smirking before approaching me and whispering in my ear. ''You drive me crazy no matter what you wear.''

Oh damn, that was too much ! Now, I was going to faint. Why the hell did I say that I was nervous he wouldn't like my clothes ? I really should think about what I say before saying it. The way he whispering just filled me with desire. I wanted to kiss him so bad. However, I was scared of being rejected. And before any of us could do anything, Mike went down the stairs and smiled when he saw us this close.

''Hi Ezra !''

''Hello Mike !'' Ezra said and they shook their hands.

''So, shall we go ?'' Mike asked excited.

* * *

During all the journey to Hanna's house, Mike and Ezra talked a lot about college and also girls. I learnt that Ezra was 20 years old which meant that he was supposed to be in college. However, that was not the case. Ezra never went to college but he did not tell us the reason why. This guy was becoming more and more mysterious. Then, regarding the girls, Ezra revealed that he dated a few girls but no one of them was serious. I couldn't help but feel jealous because he had probably dated a lot of beautiful and experienced girls. I was not that beautiful and I only had sex once and it was with Ezra. I couldn't compete with any of them.

As we knocked at Hanna's house, my best friend opened the door welcomingly. As soon as she openend the door, we could hear music and people screaming in the background.

''Aria, honey !'' Hanna said happily before hugging me. ''Waouh, you're so sexy ! It's a shame I'm not a lesbian, I would totally date you !''

''Eeh... Thanks Hanna... I guess...'' I said confused.

''You're welcome, dear ! Oh and you must be Ezra, Aria has told me a lot about you !'' She said shaking Ezra's hand.

WHAT ? Well, sure I had talked about Ezra a few times but did she really need to tell him that ? It's too obvious that I am into him.

''Really ?'' Ezra asked smirking. ''Well, I can't blame her, I'm difficult to forget.''

''Sure, you are !'' Hanna said laughing. ''Oh Mike, I hadn't seen you ! Thank you again to make Aria invite Ezra ! Otherwise, she wouldn't have done it !''

Great. Let's all embarass Aria Montgomery. When Hanna and my brother were together, they were invincible. They would do anything to embarass you. That is one of the reasons why I was scared to come with Ezra. God, can someone just get me out of here ?

''Can we go in, Hanna ?'' I said hoping that they would stop to talk about me.

''Sure, what are my manners ? Welcome to my house and enjoy your time!'' Hanna said letting us enter her house. ''I have to check if there are enough drinks, Mike, you come with me.''

''Why should I come with you ?'' Mike asked confused.

''Because I'm telling you to do it'' Hanna answered looking at Ezra and me.

''Oh, yeah, right ! Yes, I promised you that I would help you with the drinks, I certainly must have forgot !'' Mike said understanding that Hanna wanted to leave Ezra and I alone.

''Good boy.'' Hanna said. ''Have fun you two !''

As soon as Mike and Hanna left, I was left alone with Ezra. Great. Why in the world did I accept to invite him ?

''You look nervous, Aria, what's going on?'' Ezra asked.

''Nothing, everything is perfectly perfect !'' I said trying to not sound sarcastic.

''You're lying.''

''Not I'm not.'' I said a little pissed this time.

''Yes you are.''

''And how do you know that ?''

''Because when you lie, you don't look at my eyes.'' He said simply.

Waouh, he was really smart. And he was right, I couldn't look into people's eyes when I was lying. How come he could read my mind so easily ? It is like we were connected.

''Just admit it, Aria.''

''Admit what ?''

''That you want to kiss me. That you want me to touch you and pleasure you.'' Ezra said looking deep into my eyes. ''You know that you just have to ask for it and I'll do everything you want.''

As soon as he said that, I couldn't find words to answer him. I was powerless and suddenly horny. I couldn't resist him any longer, I had been aching for him for one month. That is the reason why I took his hand and we began to climb the stairs towards a bedroom for the visitors.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ezra and I were almost naked in a bed kissing passionately. I couldn't believe that I had resist not kissing him for one month. I missed him so much. When we got into the bedroom, we closed the door and we took our clothes off so fast because we missed each other's bodies. And now, Ezra was kissing me as if I was the most beautiful girl in the world. We were only in our underwear but I was sure that it wouldn't take long before we took it off too.

Ezra started to kiss my neck before finding out a sweet spot behind my ear that drove me crazy. He started to suck it until he left a mark. Afterwards, he continued to kiss down to my collarbone and reached my erect breasts. I arched my back and Ezra reached behind me to unclasp my black bra. Then, he took a moment to admire my breasts and I could see his eyes filled with lust.

''God, you're so beautiful'' He whispered before sucking my nipples causing me to moan loudly.

I was in heaven. Ezra was doing things to me that totally took my out of this world. God, he was so good with it. And soon, he moved his hand towards my panties and pulled them off quickly throwing them to the floor. I thought he was going to penetrate me but I was wrong. He trailed kisses down my stomach before getting between my legs. He looked at me with a mischevious smile

''May I ?'' He asked me.

As I nodded, Ezra started to lick my pussy as I moaned loudly. Fortunately, the music at the party was too loud to anyone to hear my moans of pleasure. I couldn't understand what Ezra was doing with me, I was in such a state of ecstasy. As he continued to do his ministrations, I came so hard. I never thought that I could feel such pleasure ! Ezra looked at me, smiled sweetly and kissed me gently. And as I felt his hard on, I couldn't wait any longer. I took off his boxers and threw them far away.

''Do you have a condom ?'' I asked whispering.

''Ehh... no...'' He said disappointingly.

''It's ok, I'm on the pill.'' I told him before kissing him passionately.

''Aria... I don't think that's a good idea...''

''Ezra, I trust you. Please, just make love to me already.'' I said desperately.

He stared a few seconds at me before making a decision. He kissed me and soon, thrusted into me. I moaned. It still hurt a little bit but Ezra was waiting for my permission to start moving. He was such a gentleman. As I felt better, he started moving in and out of me. It felt so good and finally, I felt complete. He was going faster and faster with each thrust and soon my second orgasm hit me. Then, Ezra pulled me into a sitting position and I put my arms around his neck. His hands began to pull me down on his cock. I was fully in him as we began to move as one and occasionally kissing each other. I had never felt such passion ! Our second night together was definitively better than the first one. Ezra started pounding into me which sent me into a third orgasm and we collapsed together on the bed breathing hard.

* * *

After our love making, we just lay in bed enjoying each other's company. We were staring at each other not regretting what we just did.

''I've missed you so much.'' Ezra told me passionately.

''I've missed you too.'' I said.

''You're amazing, you know that ?'' He asked me.

''In sex or as a person ?'' I said laughing.

''Both.'' He answered smirking.

''Well, I'll take that as a compliment since it's my second time with you.''

For a moment, his eyes became sad and I questionned him with my eyes.

''I wasn't there for one month... Did you... With other guys ?'' He asked me afraid of the answer.

''Why would I ?''

''Well, you were pissed at me, you had every reason to sleep with other boys.''

''But I didn't. You're the only guy I slept with. I wish I could say the same for you.'' I said as a tear ran along my cheek.

I did not know why I was crying. Of course he had slept with other girls, he was perfect. Who did not want him ? I was jealous of all the girls he slept with but deep down, I couldn't be jealous. I wasn't with him. Ezra had every right to do what he wanted.

''Aria, look at me.'' He said stroking my cheek. ''They meant nothing to me. You do.''

And to proove his statement, he kissed me gently.

* * *

Some minutes later, we put our clothes on and Ezra told me that he was going to smoke a cigarette. I told him that I needed to go to the bathroom first but then, I would join him outside.

As soon as I reached the bathroom, I took my lipstick and started to put it on. I could help but smile. Ezra and I had made love, I couldn't actually believe it. I had been waiting for that since our first time. He was the only man I wanted, the only one I was addicted to. I needed to discover what he was hiding so I could always stay by his side.

As I turned to leave the bathroom, someone entered and closed the door behind him. As this person turned around, I stopped breathing. No, please, tell me he is not here.

''Well, well, Aria, putting some lipstick on ? I hope it's for me.''

Liam.

 **Hello everyone, so what did you think of this chapter? What do you think Liam is going to do and is she in danger? See you next Monday for a new chapter! ;) I'd like to thank you for all your comments, it really means a lot to me. I am not a very confident girl and the fact that you've been so nice and that your comments are so cute really helps me to continue this story so thank you so much 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria's POV :**

''What are you doing here, Liam ?'' I asked.

As my ex-boyfriend kept moving towards me, I could see his smirk, which was not a good sign. He was too close and as he put a strand of my hair behind my ear, I frozed and removed his hand.

''What ? Are you not happy to see me ?'' Liam asked looking at me from top to bottom.

''Get out.'' I said.

''I don't think so. You see, Aria, I have to punish you... You did not behave well...''

''What are you talking about ?''

''Oh you know perfectly what I am talking about. So, how is your new boyfriend ?'' He asked stroking my cheek.

''Why do you care ?'' I asked becoming afraid.

''I care because you were supposed to sleep with me, you bitch ! Remember how excited you were to loose your virginity and how you wanted to give it to me ?! But you gave it to that asshole ! And don't try to deny it, I am perfectly aware that you two are sleeping together !''

''Firstly, you're not my boyfriend anymore so you have no right to tell me who I should sleep with and secondly, get out of my way, Liam !''

As I tried to leave, Liam blocked the access. Now he was definitively scaring me. I knew he had some angry issues and sometimes when we had a fight, he would scream at me and insult me. I did not like when he was pissed, I always was scared that he would punch me or something.

''Liam, let me go.'' I said trembling.

But my ex-boyfriend did the opposite. He approached me and soon, I was against the sink. Then, he began to rub his body against mine and I could feel his erection. I was scared but also incapable of moving. Liam was a disgusting man.

''Liam, please, don't do this !'' I screamed almost crying.

Liam put his hand in my mouth preventing me from screaming. I tried to struggle to break free from him but he was stronger. I was still screaming but I knew that nobody would actually hear me. I was screwed and I only prayed that someone would come to rescue me. Liam rubbed his body against mine faster and faster.

''What's the matter, Aria ? Don't you like it ?'' He asked me with an innocent tone.

I bite his hand and Liam screamed. I took the opportunity to ask for help.

''PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP !''

Liam slapped me and all I felt was pain. I never thought that he would do that to me. He was actually enjoying seeing me so fragile. And as he put his hands underneath my dress, I thought that it was over. He was going to rape me and it would break me forever. As I continue to cry, I soon felt Liam's body away from mine as if someone took him away from me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ezra punching several times my ex-boyfriend.

''You son of a bitch ! Don't you ever touch her again !'' He said with anger.

As he continued to punch Liam, all I could see was Liam's face filled with blood. I knew he deserved it but as Ezra punched him, I could see that he was loosing consciousness.

''Ezra, stop, you're going to kill him !'' I shouted as my tears continued to fall through my cheeks.

But Ezra was too strong, he did not stop to punch Liam. It was as if he couldn't stop himself. I cried louder and Ezra finally stopped. He turned his head to look at me and as he realized the seriousness of the situation and as he saw how terrified I was, he walked towards me and hugged me. I cried even more as I felt his arms around me. I could smell his cologne which was a very masculine fragrance mixed with the smell of cigarette. This smell made me feel safe, even if he was pissed seconds ago.

''It's ok, Aria, I'm here...'' Ezra said calmly while stroking my hair.

I began to relax as Liam was regaining consciousness. He had a lot of bruises in his face but thank god Ezra did not hurt him as bad as I thought. It's not because I pitied Liam but because I did not want Ezra to go to jail. As I was lost in my thoughts, Hanna entered the bathroom.

''What the hell is...'' She began before looking at the ground. ''Oh my god, what happened here ?'' She asked as she kept looking at Liam's face.

''That asshole tried to... He tried to...'' Ezra tried to say.

He couldn't stand to say that Liam could have raped me. I could see in his eyes that the thought of it was too much for him. As for Hanna, she understood right away when she saw my tears and Liam's bruises.

''Oh no, you didn't !'' She said looking at Liam.

''I didn't try to do anything ! That son of a bitch just punched me out of nowhere!'' Liam tried to explain himself.

''You're such an asshole, Liam ! Leave right now or I swear that I will put my high heels in your eyes !'' Hanna screamed.

''This is not going to stay like this !'' Liam exclaimed. ''You're going to pay for it !'' He said talking to Ezra.

''I'd like to see you try.'' Ezra answered coldly.

Liam leaved without saying anything else but I knew that this was not over. If there was one thing that I knew about Liam was that he was vengeful. He would try to ruin our lives again and again until we break. I knew him too much.

''I'm so sorry, Aria.'' Hanna said before hugging me. ''I swear I'm going to kill him !''

''Don't think about that anymore, Hanna, it's your party, you should enjoy it. Don't worry about me, I'm ok, I'll just go home.'' I said drying my tears.

''Yeah, we'll go to my apartment.'' Ezra said.

''No, Ezra, I don't want to disturb you, I'll be fine by just going home.'' I answered him.

''I insist.''

''But...''

''I think you should go with Ezra, Aria, I'm sure you don't want to be alone right now and besides, I trust him. Otherwise, you wouldn't go with him'' Hanna said trying to make me laugh.

I smiled softly. Hanna was always right. Since the beginning of my relationship with Liam, she said that I deserved better and she was right, Liam was a terrible boyfriend. One that I wanted to forget.

''Just go and make sure you rest.'' Hanna said.

''I'm sorry that I ruined your party...''

''Don't you ever say that again, Aria Montgomery ! You didn't ruin anything ! That son of a bitch did ! You should talk to the police about what he tried to do, this is serious, Aria ! Don't let him go away with it''

''I won't, Hanna, I promise.'' I said before kissing her on the cheek and leaving with Ezra.

* * *

As Ezra and I arrived at his apartment, I couldn't help but feel like this was also my apartment. Ezra and I had a lot in common. Especially in our tastes. I could compare his apartment as if it was a library. There was a big bookcase filled with books that settles in almost an entire wall. As I said before, I was impressed that Ezra liked to read, especially romances because all the books I could see were love stories. Then, there was this comfortable smell of coffee around the apartment, it made me feel like I was safe in this place, that I was in my own universe. However, the thing that impressed me the most was his typewriter, I always dreamed to have one.

''Is it yours ?'' I asked Ezra.

''Yeah, it is.''

''Do you write sometimes?''

''Yes, I do. Especially when I feel sad or angry.''

''You're a bunch of surprises !'' I said stroking his cheek.

''You don't know the half of it.'' Ezra answered winking at me.

He was so beautiful and caring. How did I become so lucky to have met this man ? He was always there to protect me and comfort me. He was my guardian angel.

''Are you ok, Aria ? Did Liam hurt you or something ?'' He asked me his voice filled with concern.

''He didn't have a chance to do it, you arrived at the right moment. Thank you.'' I said giving him a peck.

''Anytime'' He smiled at me. ''I would do anything to protect you, Aria, always.''

''I know.''

''What do you say we watch a movie and forget about that asshole for a moment ?'' Ezra asked me. ''We'll deal with him later.''

''I think that's an excellent idea !''

''Good ! I'll make some popcorn !'' He said all excited.

* * *

We sat in Ezra's couch watching _Pride And Prejudice,_ one of my favorite movies. It was me who could choose the movie and when I chose it, Ezra agreed to watch it. It was a romantic movie and besides, the actor that played M. Darcy was so hot.

''Damn, that guy is really something.'' I said when I saw M. Darcy confessed his love for Elizabeth.

''Do you think he's hot ?'' Ezra asked.

''Have you seen him ? This guy is not hot, he is HOT !''

''Hotter than me ?'' He asked smirking.

''Well... I don't know...'' I answered teasing him.

''Is that so ?''

After he asked me that question, Ezra began to kiss my neck softly driving me immediately crazy. He knew exactly what to do in order to make me weak and horny at the same time.

''Mmh... I still don't know if you're hotter than M. Darcy'' I said preventing myself from moaning.

''I have a way of making you change your mind about that...'' He said before kissing me passionately and leading me to his bed where he made love to me all night.

* * *

As the sun rays went through the windows, I slowly woke up. I was still a little bit tired considering the long night I had with Ezra but as I woke up, I couldn't feel Ezra's body next to mine. Where had he gone ? I could hear some noises in the kitchen and that was the reason why I put Ezra's white shirt on and walked towards the kitchen. As I neared the kitchen, I could hear Ezra talking to a guy.

''Do you have any idea in which situation you're putting her ?!'' The unknown guy said.

''I know.'' Ezra answered.

''Boss is not going to like it, Ezra...''

''I know.''

''If he finds out that you killed someone in front of her and let her go...''

''I know !'' Ezra screamed angrily before seeing me entering the kitchen.

The stranger guy turned his head and I could finally see his face. He had messy brown hair which looked very cute on him, a slight beard and he was almost dressed like Ezra. A pure bad boy, another one. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark blue t-shirt and some sneakers. He looked at me suspiciously before talking.

''You must be Aria.'' The guy said. ''Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you.''

''Eehh.. Hi !'' I said awkwardly before Ezra walked towards me and kissed my head.

''Aria, let me present you Caleb, a friend of mine.'' He explained me.

''Best friend, hopefully.'' Caleb precised smirking.

''When you're not a stubborn ass.'' Ezra said.

I could see that they were arguing about me but I was still slightly confused. They were talking about a boss, do they work together ? Is Caleb doing the same things than Ezra, like killing people ? I did not understand what was going on with these two. There was a tension between them, they looked to be pissed at each other and Caleb did not look happy to see me.

''Eeeh... Does anyone want pancakes ? I can make some.'' I said trying to loosen their tension.

''Gladly.'' Caleb answered.

''Oh, you won't be staying here.'' Ezra said still pissed.

''Come on, Ezra, don't be like that...'' Caleb tried.

''I'm sure you have things to do.'' Ezra said with a serious tone.

Caleb looked at him and after a few seconds, he decided to walk towards the exit door and leave.

''What the hell is going on, Ezra ?'' I asked him.

''Nothing, we just had a fight.'' He simply said before taking two cups. '' Do you want coffee ?''

''No, I want answers ! Why were you both talking about me ?''

''We weren't talking about you.''

''Yes, you were, I saw you killing someone and you let me go, you were talking about that. And who is this boss ?''

''Aria, please, just forget about it, this is not important.''

''Of course it is !''

''No, it isn't ! Just leave it, ok ?! Can't you just mind your own business ?!'' He answered me angrily.

''No, I can't, because I can see that this is some serious business, I want to help you, I want to know what is happening to you !'' I said desesperately.

''Why ?! We are not even together, Aria !'' He said angrily.

Suddenly, I felt my heart breaking. I should have guessed it, for him I was just some girl, he did not feel the things I felt for him. At least, not at this moment. I wanted to cry but I couldn't let him know that I felt such things.

'You're such a dick, Ezra !'' I said before returning to his room, putting my clothes on and leaving his place.

I was hurt. All I wanted was to understand what was going on with his life. Was it too much to ask ? As I closed the door behind me, I heard someone punching a wall. My guess was that Ezra had done it. I'm sure he was regretting what he said but I needed to show him that I did not like to be treated like this. As I walked through the streets, lost in my thoughts, suddenly, all I felt was a harsh pain in my head and all became black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aria's POV:**

As I tried to open my eyes, everything was blurred around me. All I could see was some shadows and all I could feel was this harsh pain in my head and my wrists. I knew I was sitting on a chair but I had absolutely no idea where I actually was. All I remembered was getting out of Ezra's apartment pissed and hurt and then all was black. My vision was becoming better and better and I could finally see that I was in an elegant office. I thought that this office would belong to a company director but little had I imagined that I was not dealing with a simple company director. And here was I tied up to a chair with no idea what I was doing in that place. I stood alone for some minutes before hearing two voices that were coming closer. One voice was familiar and the other one was not.

''What's so important that you have to show me, boss? I was actually having a delicious chat with a hot girl…'' The familiar voice said.

''You'll deal with that later, now I need you to identify someone.'' The other voice said.

The door of the office opened and I stood paralyzed as Caleb and another man entered the room. Caleb had big eyes when he figured out that I was the one tied up to a chair. As for the other man, he just stand grinning at me. I figured out very quickly that it was Ezra's and Caleb's boss. I must say that he looked to be a very frightening man. He had black hair that were pulled back with hair gel and brown eyes that seemed to pierced all your soul. Besides, he looked ill because of his pale skin and his paleness was accentuated by the black tuxedo he was wearing. And when you had his skinny fingers he almost looked like a dead body.

''Here she is! So, tell me, Caleb, do you know this girl? And don't try to lie to me.'' The boss said coldly.

Caleb looked at me with pity and it almost looked like he was sorry for me.

''Ye..Yeah… I do know her…''

''As I suspected and I suppose Ezra knows her even better?'' He asked taking a cigar from his pocket and lightening it.

''What do you want?!'' I asked pissed at his little game.

''Oh, darling, where are my manners? Let me introduce me.'' The boss said coming closer to me. ''I'm Scott Johnson, a very powerful man in this city and you, my lady, are in a big trouble.''

''Boss, she's just some girl… Just… Let her go, she won't tell anyone…''

''I'm the one who makes decisions, young man!'' He shouted across the room and I jumped.

Caleb immediately closed his mouth not daring to provoke his boss.

''And do me a favor and bring Ezra here. I'm curious to see what the future holds to this precious girl.'' He said smirking at me.

As Caleb left, I found myself alone with this creepy man. He was walking around the room as I tried to undo the rope that was around my wrists. Whoever did this must be very strong because it was impossible to undo it.

''Trying to escape won't help you, dear, it will just make me mad.'' The boss said looking at the wall.

''Go to hell !''

''Oh, you're a very brave girl ! Normally, everytime someone tried to insult me just receive a bullet in the head.''

''And I suppose you're proud of it.'' I told him.

''Very proud. You have no idea who you are dealing with, girl. However, I'm not going to be the one who decides of your future, your beloved Ezra is.''

''What do you mean ?''

''Oh, you'll see, honey, you'll see...''

 **Ezra's POV :**

How could I be so stupid and heartless? Since Aria left my apartment, I have been wondering about that. I did not want to hurt her, it was never my intention but I didn't want Aria to get involve with my life. It was a dangerous life and I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. I was very protective with her and I did not know why. I never felt this for anyone in my life. All the girls I had been with were just terrible mistakes but Aria was special, she was so innocent and pure. She made me feel like there was still hope for me. That I could still have a happy ending. And all I do is taking her away from me. I'm such a dick! I should have never told her that she didn't need to be worried about me because we were not together. I'm sure she thought that I was using her just for my pleasure but it is not true. I need her. Terribly.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely heard someone knocking at my door. I thought it was Aria so I ran as fast as I could towards the door and opened it.

''Aria !'' I said before recognizing my friend Caleb. ''Oh, it's you.''

''Yeah, it's me and we have to go !'' He told me with a scary look.

''Look, Caleb, I'm not in the mood to...''

''No, Ezra, you... you don't understand what's going on. Boss has her.''

''What ?'' I asked confused.

''Damn it ! Boss has Aria, he is keeping her tied up to a fucking chair ! So get your ass off your apartment and let's just go !'' Caleb answered as fast as he could.

At that moment, it was as if someone had stabbed me in the heart. I could barely breathe. One of the most dangerous men in this town had Aria, he had her and he could do terrible things to her. I couldn't let him hurt her, I couldn't stand it. I would protect her even if I had to go against my boss.

 **Aria's POV :**

''Ezra is not coming for me, he doesn't care about me.'' I said trying to hold back my tears.

''Oh I'm not so sure about that. I think he cares more about you than he wants to admit. He will come and when he gets here, I will enjoy every moment of it.'' He said approaching me closely.

''Please, just let me go...'' I asked pleadingly.

''Oh, trust me, honey, I want to let you go but you're too precious at the moment.'' He told me before kissing my cheek.

I wanted to throw up as his cold lips touched my cheek. He really was a disgusting man. He laughed at my disgusted expression before walking towards his desk and pouring him a glass of scotch.

''Do you want some, honey ?'' He asked me with an innocent look. ''No ? Well, shame on you, you'll certainly need it.''

Before I can reply any further, someone barged in on the office. And as I looked at the intruder, I gasped. Ezra. Oh my god, he actually came ! But why ? I thought he did not want to deal with me ! The first thing he did was to ran towards me and to try to undo the rope around my wrists.

''Oh my god, Aria, are you ok ?'' He asked before kissing me passionately.

I was surprised by this move and as much as I was still pissed with him, I still kissed him back. Soon, I could feel some tears falling on my cheeks but the tears weren't mine. I stopped kissing Ezra and saw that he was actually crying. My heart broke at that moment, he looked so vulnerable and so innocent. It looked like he was sorry for all the bad things he told me.

''Oh please, stop being so dramatic you two !'' Scott said as he swallowed his glass of scotch.

''Everything is going to be ok.'' Ezra told me while stroking my cheeks and while ignoring what his boss just said.

I heard Scott opening a drawer and Ezra looked at his boss with cold eyes. As I turned around, I could see that the boss took a gun from the drawer. He was charging it and pointed it at me. But Ezra put himself in front of me, protecting me.

''Ezra, you know my rules.'' Scott said. ''She saw you killing someone, so she has to die.''

''No ! I won't let you do this !'' Ezra told him.

''She's a witness. I have a business and I don't want someone to tell the police about what we do. You should have killed her the day you killed this old man !'' Scott shouted at Ezra.

''She was there by accident ! When I decided to work for you, I told you that if there is one thing I wouldn't do is kill innocent people. So, if you want to kill her, so be it...''

''What ?!'' I asked horrified.

''But you'll have to kill me first.'' Ezra continued.

He was totally out of his mind ! He was ready to be killed for me. I did not deserve that, I did not deserve that someone gets killed for me. I was not special, I was just a girl. Why would Ezra die instead of just live ?

''She can join our gang.''

Caleb, who did not say a word since we arrived, finally spoke. Ezra turned around to look at him. I could see in his eyes that he was furious.

''Are you insane ?!'' Ezra asked his friend.

''No. I'm realistic. Boss, you told us that if someone witnesses us killing people that this person would have two options. Death or joining our cause.'' Caleb said.

Caleb's words made no sense to me. It was like I was in a different world. Me ? Joining a gang ? Killing people ? Hell, no ! I wouldn't dare to do it. The boss should just kill me already. I was not prepared to have a life like Caleb and Ezra. During all my life, my parents taught me that I should not drink, smoke or even use drugs. And now I was attracted to someone who smoked, who drank and who killed drug dealers. I still wasn't accustomed to this kind of things. All of this was still a shock for me.

''Mmm... Now that you actually talk about it, Caleb...'' The boss said before putting his gun down. ''I think that's a brillant idea. could totally work in one of my bars as a waitress and later work as a dealer.''

''There is no way that Aria is becoming a prostitute !'' Ezra shouted with angriness.

''Of course she won't be a prostitute, I mean who would want to sleep with her ? She has no curves ! She'll just be a waitress.'' The boss said laughing at me.

His words hurt me. A lot. I knew that comparing to other girls, I was just a tiny little thing. But I could feel Ezra taking my hand as if he was saying that all this insults were lies.

''I'll leave you 24 hours to decide, girl, then it would be too late ! Do you choose death or do you desire to join us in an incredible adventure ?''

* * *

 **Finally, here is the chapter 6 of ''Like A Drug'', I hope you all enjoyed it and don't hesitate to tell me what are you thoughts on this chapter and on the new character Scott and what you think is going to happen next. Again, I'm sorry for not publishing as much as before. As I said, I have been occupied but now I'm back home and I promised you a new chapter Thursday, so see you in 3 days! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aria's POV:**

After our discussion with Scott, Ezra, Caleb and I went away in Ezra's car. Caleb was sitting in the back seats and Ezra and I in the front ones. During the whole journey, I could feel Ezra' anger as he was gripping tightly the steering wheel. I still couldn't believe that there was a possibility that I would work for a gang, a gang with a mean boss. Scott was the most selfish and cold person I had ever met, I was sure that working for him was not that simple. But I didn't want to die either, I was too young and I had still a lot to accomplish in my life.

''So… Does anyone have any idea how we get out of this situation?'' Caleb asked.

''I have. Aria has to run away.'' Ezra answered with a serious tone.

''What?!'' Caleb exclaimed. ''Ezra, you're insane! They'll find her! You know very well that when boss wants to find someone, he actually manages to do it.''

''Then, we'll find another way!'' Ezra shouted. ''But it is out of question that she will work for boss.''

''She has no choice!'' Caleb said.

''Shut up Caleb!''

''Shut up you both!'' I shouted. ''No one of you has the right to tell me what's the best choice!''

I was conflicted inside. I had two choices. Die or join a gang and go against the law. Deep inside me, I knew I wasn't prepared to kill people or even sell drugs. Even if Scott told us that I would probably be a bartender first, I was not prepared to dress like a prostitute or to let men touch my ass. On the other hand, I needed to find a job in order to save money. Scott promised me that he'll pay me a lot of money and that I wouldn't have to sleep with other guys. I knew it wasn't a legal job but couldn't I make a sacrifice? I wasn't ready to die at all.

''I want to be one of you.'' I said quietly.

Brusquely, Ezra stopped the car in what appeared to be a little path towards the forest.

''What?'' He asked me.

''I want to join the gang.''

''Exactly! Great choice, girl!'' Caleb said putting his hand in my elbow.

''You won't join the gang.'' Ezra said seriously.

''Yes, I will.''

''No, you won't.''

''Try to stop me!'' I shouted at Ezra's face.

As I looked into his eyes, I could feel how dark they were as if they were filled with lust. His breathing was heavy and I couldn't help but finding it hot. We were looking deeply into each other eyes and each other lips. God, he was so sexy.

''Oh, please, get a room you two!'' Caleb said behind us.

We stopped looking at each other embarrassed of our little moment. Ezra was a very difficult person to read. I couldn't understand if he was pissed at me or if he just wanted to kiss me. I needed to be mad at him. I couldn't be gentle with him. He hurt me! Now he was going to face the consequences of my anger.

''I'll join the gang whether you like it or not, Ezra. Now, just bring me home.''

''Very well. Don't say later that I didn't warn you.'' He said as coldly as possible.

He restarted the car and we continued our journey towards my house. Ezra could be as cold as he wanted because I wasn't going to be the one to apologize. I was very known for my stuborness. As the trees became more rare, I couldn't stop thinking about what my life would look like right now if Ezra and I hadn't met. I would have just continue to walk towards my house and I would have never met this sweet and complicated boy. I didn't regret it, I just wished that he was a simple boy and not a gangster.

''Does anyone want to play Truth or Dare?'' Caleb asked out of nowhere.

I turned around and gave him a confused look.

''What?'' Caleb asked. ''This silence is boring. I'm bored and since you don't seem to like this idea, I'll just play by myself. So Caleb, Truth or Dare? Well, I'll just choose Truth. Tell me, Caleb, do you think that Ezra and Aria deeply care for each other? Oh yes, indeed, I think they don't just care about each other, I think there is a stronger feeling between them but since they are so stubborn, no one of them is smart enough to admit it. I'll just say that they should release all this tension in a bed…''

''Caleb, just shut the hell up!'' Ezra screamed at him scandalized.

''Am I wrong?'' Caleb asked him.

''I swear I'm going to kill you.''

''With pleasure, buddy.'' Caleb smirked.

I couldn't help but smile at their little fight. They looked like children but I could feel that both of them had a strong connection.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at my house, I said goodbye to Ezra and Caleb, walked out of the car and soon, I felt someone taking my hand making me shiver. It was my beautiful dark boy.

''Look, Aria, I'm sorry… I was an asshole to you earlier and this morning too.'' Ezra said looking at the ground.

''Indeed.''

''I just want you to know that if I'm mad at you it doesn't mean that you are the one to blame.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked him curiously.

''I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. If we hadn't met, you wouldn't be in this situation… I just screw up everybody's lives.''

''Don't say that.''

''But it's true. You could have had a normal life and now, because of me and because I wasn't careful enough, you're in the middle of this mess. God, you have no idea how sorry I am. Please, forgive me.''

He looked so sorry and lost. How could I not forgive him? I smiled softly, walked towards him and put my arms around his neck.

''Ezra, I forgive you but please, I never want you to me mad at me because I care too much about you or because I make a choice that doesn't concern you. You're special to me, ok? I don't know what I represent to you but I just want to see where this is going.''

''Alright. Sorry, I'm not good with these relationships things.'' He said looking deeply into my eyes.

''Yeah, I can see that.'' I smiled at him.

He laughed hard before kissing me softly in the lips.

''Come later to my place.'' Ezra told me between kisses.

''Mmh… I'll see what I can do about that.''

''Ok.''

He kissed me again before Caleb beep the horn interrupting our romantic moment.

''Seriously guys? Why don't you just fuck in the middle of the streets? Come on, I don't have all the time, I have plans!'' Caleb screamed through the window of the car.

* * *

As soon as Caleb and Ezra left, I went to my room as happy as a little child who just got a lollipop. My parents were working and my brother was probably at a friend's house since it was Sunday. During all the afternoon, I watched series in Netflix and ate some popcorn. I asked Hanna if she wanted to join me but she told me that she was having a date with a sexy guy. And as always, she promised to tell me everything the next day. I also asked her if she could be my alibi for tonight since I was probably going to stay at Ezra's.

When my parents came home, I went down the stairs to ask them if I could stay at Hanna's tonight but all I faced was their angry faces.

''Care to explain, little girl?'' My mother asked me before showing me a picture of Ezra and I kissing at the front door earlier.

I couldn't breathe. That was the last thing I wanted my parents to know. Our supposed relationship.

''Care to explain why you're kissing this abomination?'' My father asked with anger.

''How did you get that picture?'' I asked with fear.

''Our dear neighbor, Mrs Lavender, just saw you kissing a dude and decided to send us the picture.''

''Aren't you ashamed of what you just did, Aria?!'' My mother asked.

''What? Kissing a nice guy? No, sorry I'm not ashamed.'' I answered her, tired of their anger.

''You should be! What about your reputation? What will people think about you kissing a stranger in front of your house?''

''Ezra is not a stranger!''

''Oh, so this abomination has a name. Listen to me, Aria Montgomery, I don't want you to see him again'' My father stated.

''Excuse me ?! You don't have the right to tell me this. I'm 18 years old, I'm not a child anymore. Whoever I kiss or date does not concern you !'' I said before going to my room.

How dare they tell me what I should do or not ? I'm mature enough to make my own decisions, I don't need anyone to tell me who I should love. I've never felt so happy with someone than Ezra. Even if he had anger issues, he still was an amazing and caring guy. I had no patience to deal with my parents right now, that was the reason why I decided to pack some clothes and spend the night at his apartment. Before I could leave my room, my phone rang. It was an anonymous phone number but I decided to answer it.

''Hello ?''

'' _Miss Montgomery, your voice is even sweeter on the phone._ '' A man said.

I met this man hours ago but his voice was as cold as the last time I spoke to him.

''Scott.''

'' _From now on, you'll call me boss. Not Scott. Scott is for the girls I sleep with_. _I'm calling you because Ezra told me that you had finally made a choice._ ''

''Yes, I did.''

'' _And let me tell you that I'm very happy with the choice you made. I'm sure you'll have a good time working for me.''_

''I don't doubt it.'' I said ironically.

'' _So, let's talk business... You'll start to work tomorrow and you'll work Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays from 9 p.m. to midnight. You'll work in one of my famous bars, Ezra will show you where it is. You're going to work as a bartender unless you want to do more... exciting things...''_

''No, it's ok.'' I answered trying to not throw up.

'' _Very well, Miss Montgomery, welcome to one of the greatest gangs, The Red Scorpions.''_

* * *

''Where do you think you're going ?'' My mother said as I went down the stairs.

''To Hanna's.''

''Really ?'' My father asked suspicious.

''Yes, really, you can follow me if you want but you will just waste your time.'' I said as cold as possible.

I went outside and began to walk towards Ezra's apartment, I couldn't help but be excited to see him. I already missed him despite our ''relationship'' being complicated. I walked as fast as I could and when I arrived at his front door, I quickly did my hair and knocked. No one answered so I decided to open it quietly.

''Ezra ?'' I asked.

I did not see him right away but what I saw made my heart sink. In Ezra's bed, there was a beautiful woman with only red lingerie. I could already feel my tears falling into my cheeks. How could he do that ? The blond woman looked at me and smirked.

''So, do you want to join us ?'' She asked with seduction.

I could barely breathe as I turned around to leave and at this moment, Ezra entered in his apartment with two bags of takeout. He looked at me and smiled.

''Hey sunshine !'' He told me before looking behind me and seeing the sexy woman.

He became as pale as a ghost.

''Sabrina ? What are you doing here ?'' Ezra asked her with a horrified look.

* * *

 **Oh, oh, drama is coming again for Ezria. Who do you think is Sabrina? An ex? A sex friend? Tell me your theories! ;) Don't hesitate again to tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and what do you think is going to happen! :) For those of you who asked me if we'll learn more about Ezra's past and how he got in the gang, I'll say that we'll learn all of that, just be a little patient ;) I also wanted to thank you for all your support, you've been amazing and it encourages me to continue to write! Thank you again! 3 Next chapter is going to be post next Wednesday since I'm not here Monday or Tuesday! See you soon ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ezra's POV:**

As I entered my apartment, I found out that Aria was already there and I couldn't be happier than that. I went to buy takeout so we can eat together since she texted me saying that she would spend the night. I was so excited to see her again but one cannot be happy for too long. As soon as I saw her tears, I was confused until I saw Sabrina with red lingerie in my bed. I swear I could have killed her right away.

''Sabrina? What are you doing here?'' I asked her as horrified as I was.

''Finally you're here, Ezra, I was waiting for you.'' She said with a seductive look. ''Oh! And you brought takeout! You didn't need to, honey.''

''I'll just leave.'' Aria said as softly as possible.

I could feel the pain in her voice and it made my heart break. No, she couldn't believe that Sabrina and I were doing anything suspicious, because that was not the case. I couldn't care less about Sabrina! Aria went towards the door, left and as soon as I saw her do this, I put the takeout on the table and ran after her.

''Aria, wait!'' I shouted.

She ran as fast as her small body could do and entered in the elevator. She tried to close the doors before I could get in but she didn't succeed since I was faster than her. When the elevator began to go down, I decided to click in the 'Stop' button. That was the only solution, otherwise Aria would try to run away again and I couldn't let her before I had a chance to explain everything to her. She was still crying but I could read in her face some anger too.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' She asked me.

''I'm trying to prevent you from doing a mistake.''

''Make the damn elevator work again!'' She screamed.

''Aria, please, you have to listen to me! This is not what it looks like!'' I desperately said.

''How could you do this to me? So what, were you two fucking while I was at home?!''

''Of course not! Why do you think I would do something like that?''

''I don't know, you tell me! I arrived at your apartment and all I see is a fucking girl half-naked in your bed so excuse me to be mad!''

''I didn't do anything with Sabrina, Aria. Please, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you intentionally! God, you're the only light in my life, I can't risk to loose you. You're too important to me!'' I said as serious as I could.

''So, why was she in your bed?'' She asked folding her arms.

''I have no idea! But Sabrina and I never slept together, Aria, ok? Yes, she has a huge crush on me but for me, she is nothing more than a co-worker.''

''What do you mean?''

''She's part of the gang. She works as a dealer and a prostitute.''

 **Aria's POV:**

I was always the kind of girl that interpret things too quickly. That was the reason why when I saw Sabrina in Ezra's bed, I saw red and thought that Ezra had actually slept with her but I was wrong. It still bothered me to see a beautiful woman as Sabrina in my crush's bed.

''She's… beautiful…'' I said softly.

''I don't care about that, I only care about you.'' Ezra told me stroking my cheeks. ''You don't have to worry about Sabrina, she means nothing to me. You do. Besides, you're way more beautiful than her, inside and outside.''

''But I'm less experienced than her… She probably knows what she is doing when she is with a man.''

''I don't need you to be a goddess in bed, Aria, I just… need you…''

''How can you want me when there are more beautiful women in this world? I'm nothing compared to them.''

''Aria, you really need to trust yourself because you are everything compared to them. Don't ever doubt yourself again, ok?'' He said stroking my cheek slowly before giving me a peck on the mouth. ''Now, should we return back home?''

''If you kick Sabrina's ass, sure!'' I answered.

''You're cute when you're jealous.'' He said with a smirk before pushing the button of the elevator.

''I'm not jealous!''

''Yes, you are.''

''Shut up!''

''With pleasure.''

We got out of the elevator holding hands like a real couple. I couldn't help but feel admiration for this man. I was someone who did not trust herself because I always thought that I was nothing comparing to other people. However, Ezra helped me feel better because I knew that for him, I could be enough. As we entered the apartment, Sabrina wasn't there anymore which reassured me. The vision of her in Ezra's bed made me want to throw up. We sat down on the couch and ate the takeout Ezra had bought for us. It was Thai takeout, which actually was my favorite.

''Did you parents accept that you just sleep at a stranger's house?'' Ezra asked out of nowhere.

''Of course not! I had to take Hanna as an alibi, they think that I'm sleeping at Hanna's. Besides, after the incident of the photo…''

''What photo?'' Ezra asked confused.

''A neighbor saw us kissing in front of my house and she took a photo and showed my parents. Let's just say that they did not take that well.''

''Holy crap.''

''Yeah, Mrs Lavender can be a true bitch.''

''Now your parents will never accept me.'' Ezra said sadly.

''Please, they can't choose my boyfriend! I am the one who can decide it.''

Ezra's sadness soon turned into a smirk on his face.

''Boyfriend, hmm?'' He said smiling like a child

I could feel my cheeks burning. Why did you call him that? Sure, you told him that you wanted to try something with him but you never talked about being a couple. How stupid I am!

''You know, it wouldn't bother me if I was your boyfriend.'' He said stroking my cheek.

''I'm sorry. I know we've never talked about it.''

''You need to stop to apologize, you did nothing wrong, Aria.'' He told me before kissing me softly. ''So, girlfriend, we've never had the opportunity to have a proper date so I think that we should go out one of these days.''

''It's going to be difficult since now I work for Scott.''

''We'll go out on the weekends since you don't work.''

''Ok.''

Ezra took the boxes of the takeout and put them on the table. Afterwards, he looked at me intensely, which was making me nervous.

''What?'' I asked amused.

''Can I ask you a question?''

''Sure.'' I answered confused.

''What's your favorite color?''

''What?'' I said laughing at him.

''I'm serious, I mean I don't know a lot of things about you so since we are official now, I think I'd like to know more about you.''

Even if Ezra had killed people in his life, he did not seem to be a killer. If someone did not know his dark side, this person would think that he is the cutest person in the world, that he is innocent. Even if he had a rough past, he still was perfect.

''Red. My favorite color is red.'' I answered.

''I could have guessed, after all it's the color of passion, love but also sexiness.'' He said looking at me from top to bottom.

''Please, stop, you're making me nervous.'' I said.

''Do I?''

''Anyway! What is your favorite color?''

''Black.''

''Hmm, so mysterious and dark.'' I said smiling.

We asked a lot of questions to each other which allowed us to know more things about each other since we were a couple and I couldn't be happier than that. I thought that it was going to be difficult to forget Liam but I realized that perhaps I did not truly love Liam.

''Do you have tattoos?'' Ezra asked me.

''No but I would love to do one but I don't know which one.''

''Do you want to see mine?'' He asked.

''You have a tattoo?'' I asked shocked.

''You didn't notice when I was naked?''

''No, I was too occupied…'' I said before shutting my mouth.

''You were too occupied admiring my perfect body?'' He said with a suggestive look.

''N… no…''

Without saying anything more, Ezra took off his t-shirt and I could clearly see the tattoo. It was at the left bottom of the navel. The tattoo was made of Roman numerals but I had made Latin and I could see that it was a date: 11 of November of 2015. What could it mean?

''It's… It's beautiful…'' I said before caressing the tattoo. ''What does that mean?''

Ezra looked at the floor.

''It's the date of my parents' death.''

I knew it wasn't easy to talk about them. After all, he had lost his parents 2 years ago. The wounds were still there and I could see it because Ezra's eyes were shining as if he was going to cry.

''You don't have to talk about them.''

''No. I want to but I think I'm not ready. What happened to them…''

As soon as he said that, a single tear fell into his cheeks. It was painful to see that. He did not deserve that. He deserved everything good in this world. I dry his tears and hugged him. I could feel his heart beating quickly.

''I'm so sorry for you loss.'' I said still hugging him.

He hugged me even tightly. I knew Ezra needed to talk about his pain but I thought that today was not the days. When he would be ready, I would be there to hear him and comfort him, the same way he did the night we met. Ezra looked at me intensely and stroke my cheeks.

''I can't loose you too.'' He said.

''You won't, I promise.''

* * *

 **Hello everybody, I'm finally back with a new chapter of Like A Drug! I promised this chapter a long time ago but unfortunately, my computer broke two days before :( Which means that I had to buy a new one and I had to write again chapter 8 which was deleted in the old computer :/ I'm terribly sorry that you had to wait, I hope you did not give up on this story yet :) Because I promise you drama is coming. In this chapter, there is only Ezria scenes and I think we needed it because there is too much drama with this couple XD Tell me what you thought about this chapter, I always appreciate your opinion even if it is negative :) Some people said in the reviews that they did not agree with Aria's choice of joining the gang. I understand that you would like her to escape with Ezra, but I promise you that it is better for the story that she joins the gang. You'll see how she deals with all of that, with her new ''gang'' life and I'm telling you, it's not going to be simple :/**

 **Another thing I wanted to tell you is that one week ago I began university again so I'm going to be more occupied so I'll let you know when the next chapters will be posted. I think the next one is going to be posted Sunday or Saturday, it depends, but I will post it on the weekend, do not worry, now that I have a new computer, I can respect the deadlines :) The next chapter is going to be... intense ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aria's POV:**

After the night I spent at Ezra's where we cuddled all night, Ezra brought me back to school the next morning. I knew it was going to be a shitty day because firstly, it's Monday and it's like the worst day ever and secondly, because tonight I would start working at the bar. I was stressed because I didn't know what to expect about this job. I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Ezra taking my hand while we were driving back to school.

''Hey, it's going to be ok. You don't need to worry.'' Ezra said with a reassuring smile.

''I hope I'm not going to make a mistake…''

''Is it your first real job?''

''Yeah…'' I said before looking at the window.

I had never been that stressed in all my life. When we arrived at school, Ezra parked his car and looked at me intensely. God, he was beautiful. Before I could say anything, Ezra took my face between his hands and kissed me deeply.

''I trust you. You don't need to be afraid or nervous. I'll be there to ensure that you are ok, you don't have to worry about your safety.'' Ezra said while stroking my cheeks.

''I thought you would be on duty tonight.'' I said confused.

''Not tonight. Tonight I will simply ensure that no one in the bar breaks the rules. I'll keep an eye on you, honey.''

''Thank god! I feel better now.''

''The only problem is that you are going to work with Sabrina at the bar…''

''Oh no, please, tell me it's a joke!''

''Unfortunately, it's not.'' He said with a serious look.

''Great. She's going to piss me off all night and I'm sure she'll try to seduce you.''

Ezra took my hands and caress them for a while. He was the only one who could make me calm, even in a very bad situation. How could he be so calm? I guessed it was because he is habituated to these situations.

''Aria, you need to promise me something. You need to promise me that you won't let Sabrina affect you. Whatever she can say about me and her, it's a lie. We've never been together and we've never done anything together, right? You need to trust me. She means nothing to me, her charms have no effect on me. You're the only one I want.''

I smiled at him. He was too cute and romantic. A true gentleman.

''I promise I'll try not to let her affect me. But you have to promise me another thing. Promise me that you'll come to the bar from time to time to steal a kiss from me.''

''I can also steal more than a kiss if you want.'' Ezra answered smirking.

''Pervert!'' I said hitting his shoulder.

''What? It would be exciting you and me on the toilet you know…''

''Oh my god, just stop there! Sometimes you're so… so…''

''Sexy?'' He asked before laughing at my expression.

''I was going to say pretentious.''

''That hurt.''

''Oh poor little baby Ezra. I need to go now, otherwise I'll be late.''

''Ok, I'll pick you up tonight at your house so we could go to work together.''

''Ok, bye.'' I said before kissing him and getting out of the car.

* * *

''So, you slept at Ezra's tonight?'' Hanna asked me with a suggesting look when she arrived at our History class. ''I didn't know you were so naughty!''

''Shh… Hanna, can you keep your voice down? I don't want anyone to know about my sexual life, thank you very much.'' I said in a lower tone.

''Sorry! I was just so excited''

''Yeah, I can see that but let's not talk about me this time. How about your date? You told me yesterday you couldn't come to my house because you were on a date, so, I want to know everything! How did it go?'' I asked excitedly.

''Oh god! I think I found my soulmate! He was too cute, we went to a restaurant and he was so romantic and mysterious at the same time. And let's not talk about his gentleman side. I'm totally falling for him!''

''Hmmm… And what is the name of this amazing guy?''

''Caleb Rivers.'' Hanna answered excitedly.

At the mention of this name, I couldn't help but feel that all of this wasn't a coincidence. I had never told Hanna that Ezra was in a gang, she only knew that I had a crush on him. Why would Caleb want to go out with her? I hoped he wanted it because he liked her and not because someone had told him to do it. I couldn't stand that someone could use my best friend.

''And you don't know the best part of it. Tonight, we are going to see the movie ''It'' at the cinema. It's a horror movie where there is a clown that devours children. You know what that means? We'll cuddled during all the movie! Besides, we could go on a double date with our hot guys!''

Oh god, in what mess was I again?

* * *

After a shitty day of school, I couldn't be more happy to come home. My parents weren't there because they were working and Mike was probably with friends. I was all by myself. I went to my room and did my homework before catching on some new episodes of TV series on Netflix. An hour after, my mother came home from work. We didn't talk since we had our argument about Ezra. I was still pissed with her. She couldn't choose who I wanted to date, it was my decision. Unfortunately, my parents were over-protecting. My mother knocked at the door of my room but I didn't answer. She still decided to go in.

''So, was it cool at Hanna's? She asked me.

There was one thing I hated about my parents' behaviour. When we had an argument, they pretended that everything was ok the next day which pissed me off.

''Yes.'' I Cody answered.

''Dad offered to go to the restaurant tonight so we could catch on. Get ready we leave in one hour and an half.

''I won't come.''

''Excuse me?''

''I won't come. I have a job now.''

''A job? Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' She asked confused.

''If you weren't so busy criticizing the people I go out with, maybe I would have told you!''

''Don't you talk to me with that tone, little girl!''

''How do you want me to communicate with you? You want me to say that you're right, that Ezra is not the perfect guy? Well, sorry, mom, but that won't happen. Now if you excuse me, I have other things to do and I don't have time to deal with your mentality.''

I turned my attention to the screen of my computer. I could see that my mother was angry but she did not say anything more. She just decided to get out of the room. I hoped that one day my parents would accept Ezra, because who couldn't love him?

* * *

Once my parents left with Mike to the restaurant, I changed my clothes to look like barmaid. Scott had give me my work clothes but trust me, I did not look like a barmaid, I looked like a prostitute. I couldn't believe I had to wear that. If my parents saw what I was wearing, they would forbid me to go out. But I had no choice, I had to put these clothes on. I was wearing the shortest black skirt ever. I was sure that if I bent down, everybody would see my ass and my string. Then, I was also wearing a black crop top that looked more like a bra than a actual top. To finalize my look, I had to wear red high heels, put my hair into a pony tail and put some red lipstick on. I couldn't argue that I looked hot in this outfit but I was a bit uncomfortable. After finishing my look, I received a message from Ezra.

 _I'm waiting for you, pretty ;)_

I smiled at his message, took my purse, went down the stairs and out. It was a bit cold outside and the outfit I was wearing didn't help. I began to walk towards Ezra's car which was a few streets away from my house so Mrs Lavender couldn't take anymore photos of Ezra and I. When he saw, he got out of the car so he could open the door for me.

''Waouh, what a gentleman!'' I said in a seductive way.

''You don't know the half of it.'' He answered before giving me a peck. ''Miss Montgomery, don't you look very charming tonight.'' He said looking at me from top to bottom.

''Are you kidding me? I looked like a prostitute.''

''Well, even if you're more beautiful in your clothes, I don't mind seeing you wearing this from time to time.'' Ezra said smirking.

''You're such a pervert!''

''But you like it.''

''Can we go now? I'm freezing!''

I entered the car and Ezra closed the door for me. We began to drive through Rosewood. I didn't know where that bar actually was but Ezra told me that it was 20 minutes from my house. I tried to ask him some questions about the bar and the people who worked there because deep inside, I was stressed. I didn't want to admit it but I was nervous as hell.

After 10 minutes of driving, Ezra stopped the car in a little forest. I was confused at his action.

''Don't tell me the bar is in the woods?'' I asked.

''No but I can tell that you're nervous. That's the reason why I'm going to make you more relaxed.'' He said before kissing me passionately.

I was surprised by his action and felt aroused quickly. Only Ezra could make me feel like that. He started kissing my neck softly before taking my black crop top off. I quickly straddled him placing my legs in either sides of him so we could be more comfortable on the driver seat. I started to grind my hips on his his lower stomach feeling already his hard member. Deep inside, I was proud that I could have this effect on him. Ezra moved his hand up to my chest and began to caress my breasts slowly as I threw my head back in pleasure.

Then, I took his shirt off and threw it in the back of the car. Afterwards, I undid his belt as I could feel him breathing hard. With difficulty, I pushed off his pants letting him in just his boxers.

''God, what are you doing to me?'' He asked bitting on my lip.

To answer his question, I decided to be bold and began to palm his erection through his pants as he groaned in pleasure throwing his head back.

''Oh god, Aria, don't do this.''

''Why?'' I asked palming his boner harder.

''Because I don't think I can wait any longer. I need you. Now.'' He said looking at me with eyes filled of lust.

He took of my panties as I did the same to his boxers. Soon, I was deep inside of him moving up and down as if my life depended on it. He buried his face in my neck bitting it slightly as he thrusted slowly inside me. I moaned as he hit my spots with each thrust before kissing him passionately. I was totally addicted to him, he was like a drug to me. I couldn't imagine my life without him and I wanted more of him.

''Ezra?'' I asked moaning slightly.

''Yeah?'' He said panting.

''Faster, please.''

''Your wish is my command.''

Ezra started to thrust harder and faster into me as I moaned even louder. I felt my walls clenching and Ezra moved even faster as I cried slightly. He gave two more thrust before I came hard around him. Ezra bit my shoulder before coming deep inside me. He was incredible, more than incredible he was perfect. As we tried to catch our breath, Ezra and I looked at each other and I could feel that he was looking at me in a different way than the other times. I knew you wanted to say something but I knew he wasn't ready yet. I simply kissed him softly before putting my clothes back on.

* * *

As we arrived at the bar, I couldn't help but be impressed by the look of the bar. It was a very chic bar with beautiful women dancing and hot guys too. The waitresses were serving some champagne while there were some stripers dancing for the men and women too. There were some white sofas in some corners and an amazing diamond chandelier up in the air. I felt out of my element, I wasn't rich or elegant like these people. I could feel Ezra's hand caressing my back to calm me down.

We both walked towards the principal bar where some barmaids were making cocktails. Ezra stopped in front of a black woman which was incredibly beautiful. She had long straight black hair which sculpted her face perfectly and green eyes. I couldn't help but feel less hot.

''Ezra! Mate, I'm so happy to see you!'' She said hugging him.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. However, I couldn't jump to conclusions too quickly. I had to know firstly who this girl was and what she had to do with Ezra.

''Harley, let me present you Aria, my girlfriend.'' He said smiling like a fool

I definitively wasn't expecting Ezra to present me as his girlfriend but I couldn't help to feel happy about it. It made our couple more oficial.

''Waouh! You definitively have a good taste, Ezra! She's so pretty! Hi, Aria, I'm Harley, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ezra talks a lot about you!''

''Hi Harley! Nice to meet you too!'' I said as she hugged me too.

''Harley is a barmaid and Scott's secretary.'' Ezra explained me.

''Basically, I organize his meetings and travels. You know, very boring things.''

''Harley will be working with you and with Sabrina tonight, she'll explained you how to do cocktails''

''Thank god, I was afraid to work alone with Sabrina.'' I said before realizing what I had just said in front of Harley without knowing if Sabrina was her friend.

''She's a true viper. I can't stand her! She always thinks that she is so pretty and all but, girl, I'm a lesbian and I wouldn't even think of sleeping with her. Jesus Christ! I'd prefer to marry a dog!'' Harley said out of nowhere.

If she hated Sabrina, then, I liked Harley. She seemed to be very nice and very funny. She made me think of Hanna.

''Yeah, Harley is also a big fan of Sabrina.'' Ezra said ironically.

''Yeah, I can see that.'' I said laughing.

''Don't worry, girl, if she bothers you just tell me. It will be a pleasure to kick her ass!''

''Ok, I have to go now. Otherwise, boss will be pissed. Harley take good care of Aria for me, please.''

''Don't worry, man, if she is with me, she's with God. You can totally trust me on that.'' Harley promised.

''Right. I'll see you later, sweetheart.'' He said kissing me sweetly before leaving to work as a security guard.

''You guys are so sweet together!'' Harley said smiling. ''You are totally my OTP now!''

* * *

In one hour, Harley told me how to do mojitos, pina coladas and others amazing cocktails. She was very patient and very cool as a ''barmaid teacher''. I was totally her fan number 1. She explained things slowly to make sure that you understood everything. If you made mistakes, she tried to explain you how to prevent from doing it again. She was just perfect, I couldn't think of a better person to work with.

''So, Ezra and you are pretty oficial, hmm?'' Harley asked me while making a mojito.

''Umm… Yeah, we decided to try to be in a relationship.''

''You're the first girl he brings here, that has to mean something.''

''Yeah, he's very important to me.''

''And I can see you're very important to him too.'' Harley said smiling at me. ''You'll make amazing babies!''

I almost spilled all the cocktail I was doing when she said that. I had never thought about what the future could look like with Ezra. Would we have kids? Would we marry each other? His situation was so complex that I didn't have time to think about these things.

''Relax, girl, I was just kidding! Well, sort of.'' Harley said smirking.

''You really look like my best friend. She is very straight-forward too.''

''So cool! We should totally go out the three of us and my girlfriend, it would be so fun!'' She said clapping her hands together like a little girl that just received a puppy.

''What would be fun?'' Someone asked behind us.

As I turned my face to see who was asking that, I found myself looking at Sabrina. She was wearing even more provocative clothes than Harley and I.

''Sabrina! Have you seen the time?! You're late!'' Harley said with an angry tone.

''So what?''

''So, next time, just be on time or I'll have to punch your bitchy face!''

''Oh please, you wouldn't dare, negro!'' She said.

Something in me at this moment exploded. Negro was a very pejorative word to speak to someone. Sabrina had absolutely no education.

''Take that back!'' I said confronting her.

''Excuse me?''

''I said take that back!''

''Or what? You'll slapped me?'' Sabrina asked laughing at me. ''Please, look at you, you wouldn't even be able to hurt an ant!''

''Oh, you think so?'' I asked back becoming even more angry.

''Yes, I do. Geez, I can't understand how Ezra can stand you. You're just so stupid and inexperienced! I'm sure your little love story won't last long, Ezra will abandon you when he will understand that you're nothing but trash.''

I knew I had promised Ezra not be affected of Sabrina's comments. But I couldn't stand this bitch anymore. The next thing I did was slapping her so hard that she fell to the ground breaking some alcohol bottles in her way.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Here is chapter 9 of Like A Drug! I hope you guys enjoyed it, once again, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it and what you think is going to happen next. Also, tell me what you would like to see in this story and I can see if I can include your ideas ;) Also tell me what you thought about the new character Harley and if you think that Aria did well in slapping Sabrina! Next chapter will be posted next Sunday or Saturday, it depends of my time! :) Next chapter is going to be intense, I just have a few words to describe it: blood, guns, hospital... ;) See you next Sunday or Saturday! :) Thanks again for you comments, you really are amazing people :***


End file.
